Japanese patent application published under the number 1-173 501 discloses a headlight in which a spirit level is used to indicate the direction in which the reflector is pointing relative to the horizontal for the purpose of performing elevation adjustment on the beam. The spirit level is mounted on the top of the top portion of the reflector and may be observed from the outside either through a backwardly curved-over top portion of the closure glass, or else through a transparent window provided in the top wall of the headlight housing.
A major drawback of this prior indicator device lies in the difficulty in observing the spirit level during adjustment operations, in particular since the eye of the operator must be in alignment with the spirit level and with the observation window in the glass or the housing, or merely because said window has become dirty.
The present invention seeks to provide headlight having an indicator device which is easier to observe, particularly under difficult conditions.